


Anything to Cheer Her Up

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may be a weird one but could I please make a request where Dean knows how much the reader loves the Avengers so when she’s upset (for some reason) he dresses up as Loki to cheer her up but instead it turns her on? With a smutty ending? *blush* X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything to Cheer Her Up

Warnings: upset reader, cursing, smut, fluff

Fic:

Dean’s POV

Dean grabs the large box from Sam’s hands before he has a chance to open it. “What are you trying to hide?” Sam asks, “It’s not porn is it?”

“No!” Dean exclaims, “It’s a present for Y/N. She’s been feeling down lately and I thought this might cheer her up.”

“What did you get her?” Sam asks, his curiosity peaked much too much for Dean’s liking.

“None of your business,” Dean replies before walking off to a vacant bedroom. He knows he couldn’t go to the room he usually called his own, because it was Y/N’s too and he knew she was there. Dean picks a room and shuts the door before locking it and making his way to the bed. He drops the package on the bed and pulls the switchblade from his pocket. He drags the edge along the tape and pulls the flaps open to reveal the contents inside.

Oh God, Dean thinks to himself as he pulls the pleather coat out of the box. It’s black with green and gold accents. The shirt, pants, and boots follow. Dean lays all of the clothing out on the bed in a row and examines it. It’s not the exact costume, it lacked some details, but it was close enough that Y/N would definitely be able to recognize it in about half a second, maybe less. Y/N had made him watch the Avengers about a bazillion times, so he knew the costume was pretty accurate. God, I hope she likes this.

Dean takes off his normal clothing and replaces it with the costume, piece by piece. He’d even found boxers with Loki’s name all over them, hopefully she’d enjoy those. When he finally got the costume on, he goes to the bathroom and grabs some hair gel, slicking his short hair back as much as he can. I look like an idiot, Dean thinks to himself, please let her like this.

Dean leaves the room and heads off for the room he shares with Y/N. Along the way, he runs into Sam. “Wow Dean, is that Y/N’s surprise? You really went all out!”

Dean’s hands ball up into fists at his sides. “Shut up,” he growls.

“What? It was a compliment,” Sam says with a small snort, “You really think that’ll cheer her up?”

“God, I hope so,” Dean replies, “She’s been like this for days. I’ve told her over and over again that what happened wasn’t her fault, but she doesn’t seem to want to listen. I don’t know how else to get her attention. I love her and at this point I’d do just about anything to cheer her up, even if I have to make a fool of myself.”

***

Your POV

You lie on the bed you share with Dean, the memory foam holds you perfectly though it provides you little comfort. The sheets are wrapped tightly around you and your head rests on Dean’s pillow. It smells like him and it only makes you think about how you put him in danger.

The past few hunts you had gone on were disasters. Sam and Dean had told you over and over again that the results of the hunts hadn’t been your fault and you knew they were right, but you couldn’t help but feel some responsibility for the way things went.

You kept getting yourself into extremely dangerous situations and someone always got hurt. It was bad enough when it was you or Sam that got hurt, but when it was Dean, it broke your heart. You didn’t want him to risk his life for you; you just wanted him to be safe. Tears welled in your eyes and you tried to hold them back.

The TV plays one of your favorite scenes from the Avengers, Loki is on the screen of course. You try to push the thoughts out of your head and focus on the screen. Normally Loki’s wit and sarcasm, not to mention looks, were enough to bring a smile to your face, but right now all you could think about was the way Dean had thrown himself in front of you to save your life on the last hunt.

A knock sounds on the door, making you jump at the sudden noise. “Hey, Y/N, it’s me,” Dean’s voice sounds through the door, “Can I come in?” He sounds hesitant.

“Yeah,” you respond with a sniffle. Of course he can come in, this is his room more than it is mine, he had it first, you think to yourself, confused as to why he would ask to enter his own room. You turn the TV off as the door creaks open slowly. When the door is finally open, the sight you see makes your eyes widen and you sit up on the bed. “Dean,” you gasp, “What is this?”

Dean steps into the room a ways and looks down to avoid your gaze. He even begins picking at his left palm the way Loki does when he’s nervous. “I know it’s stupid,” Dean says, “I just thought that since you like the Avengers, and especially Loki, this might cheer you up.”

You’re actually at a loss for words. All you can do is stare at him, he looks amazing. The costume actually looks real, minus a detail here or there, but the way Dean looks in it is perfection. The green of the costume even brings out the green of his eyes.

“Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Dean says, “I’m gonna go change.” He starts to turn around and you fly out of the bed, run past him, and slam the door shut, locking it. It’s probably the fastest you’ve ever run.

“No you’re not,” you say as you press your back to the door in an attempt to keep him from leaving. “And this wasn’t stupid … it’s actually kind of hot,” you reply shyly.

“Really, you like it?” he asks, a wide grin spreading across his face and his eyes becoming brighter. You nod your head and Dean steps towards you. He presses himself against you and his lips move to your ear. “Tell me you know that what happened wasn’t your fault. Tell me you’ll stop blaming yourself,” he whispers as his fingers trail down the length of your arms.

“I - I know, and I’ll try,” you whisper back.

Dean’s lips connect with the sweet spot right behind your ear and his hands push their way up and under your shirt. You tilt your head to the side in order to give him better access. He begins sucking and nibbling on the skin of your neck as his hands continue to travel up your body slowly. The only time his lips break from your skin is when he pulls your shirt and sports bra over your head and tosses them to the side. You run your fingers through his slicked back hair as his lips reconnect with your skin.

You fingers travel down his neck and to his chest before you try to push his coat from his shoulders. “Mmm, not yet,” he hums against your skin. That doesn’t stop you. Dean grabs your wrists and uses one hand to hold both of your wrists above your head against the door. “I said not yet Y/N,” he growls in your ear, “This is about you.” The sound of his voice sends heat to your core and you rub your thighs together in an attempt to gain some friction.

“Dean, please, I want to touch you,” you plead. He smirks against your skin.

“Be patient and I’ll give you everything you want, everything you need,” he says. You groan at his promise and your head falls back against the door with a soft thud. You can feel the dampness in your panties as you rub your thighs together again.

Dean leaves kisses across your collarbone and between your breasts before sucking one of your nipples between his lips, running his tongue around it and then doing the same to the other. His free hand trails down your body and slips into your sweatpants. He cups your sex and massages you through your panties, pulling a long moan from your lips.

Suddenly, Dean’s hands pull away from your body and his fingers hook in the waistband of your pants and panties, pulling them down. Letting go of your wrists, he kneels down before you and helps you step out of your clothing before he looks up at you with a mischievous smirk. In one swift movement, he grabs your thighs and hooks your legs over his shoulders. You let out a little squeal as you almost lose your balance and topple over.

Dean catches and steadies you before his hands slip around to cup your ass cheeks. “Hold on to something,” he warns and you quickly reach out to twine the fingers of one hand into his hair and your other hand reaches toward the coat hook by the door. Dean leans forward and slowly kisses up each of your thighs, careful not to hit the spot where you want him most.

“Dean,” you groan, becoming impatient. You tug on his hair lightly, trying to bring his face closer to you. Dean just chuckles against your thigh before he slowly licks a stripe up your folds.

“Fuck, Dean,” you moan as his tongue thrusts into you. He hums in response, sending vibrations straight to your core. The knot in your stomach begins to form as he swirls his tongue around inside you, hitting all the right spots. His nose brushes your clit, causing you to buck your hips forward.

As a response, Dean’s grip on your ass tightens and he pulls you towards him, allowing him to press his tongue even deeper inside you. You cry out as your walls begin to flutter around his tongue. Your back arches off the wall and your grip on his hair tightens. His tongue continues working wonders inside you as his nose brushes your clit again. The knot in your stomach breaks and your walls clench down around his tongue. Your hips rock forward as he laps up everything you have to give him and helps you ride out your orgasm.

Dean pulls back a bit and looks up at you with a smirk on his face, your juices glistening on his chin. His hair is no longer slicked back, but instead sticks out at funny angles from where you had twisted your fingers in it. His usually bright green eyes have turned a darker shade. He drops your feet back to the floor before standing and pressing himself against you. You can feel his hard on prodding you through his pants as his lips reconnect with the skin of your neck.

“Dean,” you groan as you rock your hips towards him, causing him to grunt. “As good as you look in this costume, it needs to come off. Now,” you say. Your hands move to push the coat from his shoulders and this time he lets the material fall to the floor. You reach down to grab the hem of his shirt and begin pulling it upwards. Dean’s lips break from your skin only to lift the shirt over his head. The second the material is gone, he leans over to pull off his boots before pressing his body against yours once more. You run your fingers over his body, feeling every inch of his exposed skin.

Your fingers brush over a scar he had gained from the monster that had threatened your life. “Not your fault,” he whispers. His lips meet yours and he thrusts his tongue into your mouth. One of his hands wraps in your hair and the other wraps around to the small of your back. Dean rolls his hips against you in a steady rhythm that presses his hard cock against your sex and causes you to moan.

All of the sudden, Dean lifts you up and carries you to the bed before dropping you down, your head hitting the pillows. Dean unbuttons his pants and pushes them down, leaving him in just his boxers. The sight makes you laugh. The boxers are black with green lettering, Loki’s name written all over them. They’re only made more ridiculous by the giant bulge in them. Dean smiles at you before pushing them down and tossing them to you playfully. His large cock springs free and your laughing turns into a loud moan of approval. You toss Dean’s boxers to the side as he grabs a condom from the nightstand drawer.

He rolls the condom over his length before moving to settle on his knees between your legs. You reach towards him, intending to pull him down towards you, but instead, Dean wraps his arms around you and lifts you up so that you’re straddling his lap. Dean holds you tightly against him, one hand pressed against your back and the other tangled in your hair behind your head. He crashes his lips against yours and coaxes your lips apart with his tongue. His hardened member is trapped between the two of you and you can feel him twitching already. Your hips rock down towards him until he can’t take it anymore.

Dean grabs your hips, helping to lift you up, before lining his cock up with your entrance. He lowers you onto him, slowly filling and stretching you. Your head lolls forward, falling against Dean’s shoulder as he wraps his arms around you and holds you tightly once again. Slowly, you begin moving your hips, sliding him in and out of you over and over again. You wrap your arms around his neck and card your fingers through his hair as you suck and nibble at the skin of his neck. Dean leaves marks along your neck and shoulder while he thrusts up into you, pushing deep inside you.

You moan his name as the familiar knot in your stomach begins to form. Dean’s thrusts become harder and faster as one of his hands moves down to rub harsh circles around your clit. You cry out at the feeling and it pushes you over the edge, causing your walls to clamp down around him. Waves of pleasure course through your body. A few more thrusts have Dean pulsing inside you.

“Y/N,” he whispers over and over again as he comes down from his high. Your name falls from his lips like a prayer. He waits a few moments, allowing you both to recover you’re your highs before he pulls out of you and shifts so that you’re lying on your back against the bed with him above you. He kisses across your collarbone and up your neck before moving away to look down at you. “I love you Y/N,” he says.

“I love you too Dean,” you respond.

“Are you going to stop blaming yourself for what happened?” he asks. You nod in response. “Good,” he says before leaning in to kiss your lips.

Dean rolls to your side and discards the condom before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you so that your head rests on his chest. “Hey, Dean,” you begin and Dean makes a humming sound in response, “Could we maybe watch a movie?”

“Let me guess, is it the Avengers?” he asks playfully.

“How did you guess?” you joke back. Dean laughs before reaching for the remote and handing it to you. You start the movie from where you had left off, knowing that Dean had seen it so many times that he already knows what’s going on.

Dean runs his fingers through your hair and kisses the top of your head every now and then. You notice that his arms tighten around you slightly every time Loki is on the screen, not that you mind.

When the movie is over, Dean reaches down and cups your cheek, lifting your gaze to meet his. “I’m just glad it’s this fictional Loki you like and not the real one,” he says before leaning in to capture your lips with his.

“Don’t worry Dean,” you mumble against his lips, “Neither of them could ever measure up to you.”


End file.
